Pasión
by Catalina Rhr
Summary: La boda de Bill y Fleur acababa de terminar. Los únicos que quedaban levantados eran los cuatro amigos Harry, Ginny, Ron y Hermione, pero Harry y Ginny estaban separados hablando de sus cosas, mientras que Ron y Hermione...


Pasión 

Ya era muy tarde en la noche (o tal vez muy temprano en la mañana); la boda de Bill y Fleur había terminado unos momentos atrás; los invitados se habían retirado a sus habitaciones o se habían dirigido a sus casas por las vías Flu. Solo unos pocos quedaban levantados y entre ellos se encontraban Harry, Ginny, Ron y Hermione. Los dos primeros se encontraban en un rincón alejado, cerca de una ventana por la que entraban de lleno los últimos vestigios de luna y los primeros rastros de sol. Habían comenzado a hablar unos minutos antes, cuando Harry había decidido que ese era el momento justo de decir lo que sentía. La conversación era muy fluida, pero desde los lugares de Ron y Hermione, nada de lo que decían se oía. Ellos se encontraban frente a la chimenea apagada, en esos sillones mullidos y raídos que a Hermione tanto le gustaban y en los que Ron había pasado tantas horas pensando en ella durante las vacaciones anteriores.

-Siempre me gustó sentarme en este lugar-reconoció Ron a Hermione y agregó volviéndose hacia ella-pero lo prefiero con el cálido resplandor del fuego.

-Eso no es problema-dijo Hermione sacando su varita y apuntando a la chimenea. Unas chispas azules salieron de la punta de esta y al golpear el piso de la abertura, un gran fuego nació de unos troncos que mágicamente habían aparecido.

-Muy lindo, Hermione-dijo Ron-Perfecto para esta época del año. Nada mejor como un buen fuego en pleno agosto-agregó sarcásticamente.

-No seas tonto-replicó Hermione divertida pero tal vez un poco ofendida-Es fuego frío. Tendrías que haberlo aprendido en las vacaciones de segundo año, cuando estudiamos la historia de las brujas de la edad media.

-¡Claro! ¡Qué idiota fui! ¿Cómo pude haber olvidado las tareas que hicimos cuatro años atrás?-dijo una vez más en el tono más sarcástico posible.

-¡Claro! ¡Qué idiota fui! ¿Cómo pude haber olvidado que estoy tratando con Ron-solo-recuerdo-lo-que-comí-hace-quince-minutos?-dijo Hermione imitando la intención de su amigo.

Luego de dos o tres ataques y defensas por parte de los dos, se quedaron callados. Media hora y ni un sonido salía de la boca de ellos; no habían peleado, habían compartido otro de los tantos momentos que disfrutaban al máximo y que hacía que sus corazones se regocijaran de alegría por la presencia del otro.

Unos instantes después, cuando el silencio reinaba y los que quedaban levantados se dirigían a sus habitaciones o ya yacían en ellas, cada uno estaba absorto en sus propios pensamientos y sentimientos. Ron recordaba momentos fabulosos que había pasado con sus amigos y, enredados entre estos, se encontraban esos recuerdos en los que su mejor amiga dejaba de ser eso para él y se convertía en algo mas: en un amor platónico, lleno de confusiones y malentendidos, lleno de celos y situaciones injustas, lleno de apoyo y cariño, lleno de consuelos y caricias, y, por sobre todas las cosas, lleno de pasión. Pasión tácita, pasión implícita, una pasión escondida detrás de las puertas del corazón y cubierta de tantas otras cosas que no le permitían ver la luz.

Sin embargo, por la cabeza de Hermione, otras cosas se hacían primordiales. Estaba combatiendo en una terrible batalla interna en la que debía decidir si su futuro se encontraba allí, junto a sus pares magos, o con su familia _muggle_, protegiéndola de lo que prometía el porvenir. Ellos no tenían defensa contra los que creían que los _muggles _y los _sangre sucia_ (una supuesta raza inferior) no tenían el derecho de vivir entre los magos de sangre pura. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y vio a Ron, Harry y Ginny combatiendo contra Voldemort y muriendo, justo frente a ella y a su impotencia de encontrarse lejos y sin poder ayudarlos. De repente la imagen cambió y sus padres yacían inertes en el suelo de su casa, con expresión de horror en sus rostros y en posición fetal, con sus rodillas rozando los codos y los puños cerrados con fuerza frente a sus ojos completamente blancos; con todos los indicios de haber sido torturados hasta la muerte.

Con un estremecimiento abrió los ojos y notó la humedad de las tibias lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas. Miró para abajo e intentó limpiarse la cara disimuladamente para que Ron no pudiera verla, pero fue en vano. En un instante notó el cálido aliento de Ron cerca de sus cabellos que le susurraba-¿Qué pasa Hermione? ¿Estás enojada por lo de hace un rato?

Por la cabeza de Ron surcaba un remordimiento por haber contestado de mala manera a su amiga y por haber pensado que eso había sido solo una de las tantas peleas inocentes que hacían mas espontáneas sus conversaciones.

-No, Ron-dijo Hermione en un tono suave e irguiéndose-No es nada, no tiene importancia-agregó al ver la cara de preocupación de su amigo. El chico se encontraba en cuclillas frente a ella, inundándola con su mirada azul y sus labios carmesí; prometiendo con su presencia que nunca le faltaría su amistad. Ante esta situación, una nueva lágrima rebelde rodó por la mejilla de Hermione que no podía evitar la sensación de impotencia e incertidumbre que la embargaba en los amplios sentidos de las palabras.

Ron titubeó durante unos segundos y finalmente se puso de pie para hacerse lugar a un lado del sillón en el que se encontraba la chica. Se sentó suavemente en uno de los apoyabrazos mientras Hermione lo seguía con la mirada. Ron limpió la mejilla de la chica y en un susurro casi inaudible le dijo-¿qué sucede Hermione?-pero ante la no-respuesta de la chica, agregó-Nada que te haga llorar tiene poca importancia.

Este cálido y romántico consuelo fue para Hermione un gran interruptor que apagó su mente y la convirtió a ella en una esclava de las órdenes que impartieran su alma y corazón. Lo miraba a los ojos, estaba hipnotizada, no podía sacar sus ojos de los de él. Sus caras estaban a una misma altura y a una distancia considerable.

-Ahora ya no tiene nada de importancia-dijo Hermione sin premeditación y en un tono de voz casi inaudible, simplemente habló como si otra persona lo estuviera haciendo y diciendo toda la verdad. Ron se estaba acercando a ella y sus caras estaban bastante cerca.

-Claro que la tiene-dijo Ron suavemente, acercándose aún más-todo lo que te haga mal es, para mí, la cosa más terrible que pueda suceder. Más terrible para mí que mi propia muerte... o mi propia vida.

-¿Y por que tu vida es tan terrible?-preguntó Hermione quien ya sentía el aliento del chico rozando sus labios.

-mi vida-comenzó Ron ya a un palmo de la cara de Hermione-es terrible... –sus narices se tocaron y sus labios se distanciaban por un mínimo centímetro-porque... –ya nada iba a evitar que sucediera; los dos estaban con los ojos cerrados y dejándose llevar por el momento-no... –y ya tocando sus labios y confundiéndolos con los suyos, concluyó-te tengo.

Hermione arrastró sus manos desde el pecho de Ron hasta sus hombros. Las manos de Ron tomaron suavemente la cara de Hermione por los costados, dejando entre sus codos los brazos de la chica, y la acercó aún más, introduciéndola en un beso tan lleno de amor y pasión como de necesidad y consuelo. Los labios de Hermione saboreaban el labio inferior de Ron mientras que los del chico hacían lo mismo con el superior de ella. Era el beso más tierno que ninguno de los dos había experimentado nunca. Ambos habían soñado con ese beso durante tanto tiempo, que sintieron que el mundo podía caerse a pedazos a su alrededor sin lograr que se separasen.

El beso se hizo más intenso; Ron abrió un poco más su boca pidiendo permiso a la de Hermione para que dejara que su lengua forme parte de esa muestra de cariño. Hermione acepto y ambas lenguas comenzaron a inspeccionar ese nuevo lugar, que rogaban fuera su segundo hogar por mucho tiempo, tal vez hasta el final de los tiempos o quizás mucho más.

La chica sintió que ese contacto no era suficiente e intentó acercar a Ron un poco más, tomándolo de los cabellos y apretándolo contra su cuerpo. Ambos desearon continuar así mucho tiempo, pero el aire los traicionó. Se separaron apenas unos centímetros, sintiendo aún la respiración de ambos que ahora se había vuelto más agitada.

Ron sintió como ella esbozaba una pequeña pero dulce sonrisa; simplemente lo sintió, porque continuaba con los ojos cerrados, pero al acercarse una vez más para rozar sus labios, lo comprobó. Se besaron sensualmente un buen rato, luego volvieron a inspeccionar con pasión la cavidad bucal del otro; otra vez el aire los traicionó, pero esta vez se separaron un poco más.

Ron puso su cabeza en el hombro de la chica y susurro-no sabes el tiempo que hace que sueño con este momento... -pero sin esperar respuesta, comenzó a besarle el cuello. Hermione sentía como todo su cuerpo se estremecía con cada beso y su respiración comenzó a hacerse más agitada. El chico llegó hasta sus labios y una vez mas se confundieron entre suspiros, alientos y lenguas.

Se separaron por fin definitivamente y se miraron a los ojos. Los ojos de Ron estaban brillantes y acuosos y los de Hermione llenos de decisión y agradecimiento.

-Ron... –comenzó a decir la chica suavemente, pero un dedo de él tapó sus labios y la enmudeció: él quería decir las primeras palabras, y no pretendía cambiar de decisión.

Hermione sonrió y le dio permiso para que hablara-Hacía tanto tiempo que quería que esto sucediera... –comenzó a decir con aire soñador-... y finalmente sucedió. Es como un sueño, Hermione.

-Yo también lo deseaba desde hacía ya mucho tiempo-confesó Hermione.

-Y también hace mucho tiempo... –Ron titubeó por unos instantes, quería elegir muy bien cada una de las palabras-... hace mucho tiempo que... ¿cómo decirlo?... que estoy seguro de... no, no... –se corrigió-estoy más que seguro, estoy convencido, de que te amo.

Para Hermione esas palabras fueron más que suficientes; fueron las palabras justas para decidir que quería pasar el resto de sus días con Ron. Ni sus padres, ni nadie más en todo el mundo tenía tanta importancia como él en ese momento. Sin más palabras ni dudas, Hermione se acercó al chico y lo besó con más amor que nunca.

Para Ron, ese beso significó mucho más que un "yo también"; significó la unión perpetua de esas dos almas nacidas la una para la otra y unidas por la pasión.

Nota: Este es el primer Fanfic que publico (a pesar de que tengo algunos hechos y otros inconclusos) Decidí publicar este porque fue algo muy espontáneo; gasté solo dos horas de una tarde muy aburrida y solitaria y quedó exactamente como quería que quedara en un principio. No quería que sea algo largo y aburrido, pero tampoco algo simple y vacío. En fin, cumplí con mi cometido y ahora espero que todos los que lean este FF dejen sus comentarios, críticas, reviews, o como quieran llamarlo, ya sean buenas o malas, en vano o constructivas, digan solo lo que les parece adecuado.

Como tal vez noten cuando publique mis otros FF, mi pareja favorita es Ron/Hermione y en este pequeño relato quise plasmar lo que supongo que sería el perfecto primer beso entre ellos. Partes de la historia son experiencias reales y otras, puro fruto de mi imaginación ayudada por tantos otros FF que leí en esta y otras webs y entre esos es muy probable que también este el tuyo, así que te agradezco... .

♪☺♪Catalina♪☺♪

**7 de Septiembre de 2006**


End file.
